Sleepover!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Sleepover!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 8b | previousepisode = "Uma Chicken!" | nextepisode = "Play Ball!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi goes to Kako's house for a sleepover. Uma misses Oobi terribly. Grampu does his best to make Uma feel better, but the only thing that works is a phone call and a lullaby from her big brother, Oobi. — ABC Television (source) Oobi and Uma pretend to have a conversation over the telephone when it begins to ring. Grampu picks it up and tells Oobi that someone is calling for him. Oobi takes it and hears Kako, who invites Oobi to his house for a sleepover. Grampu okays this and Oobi goes to pack his things for the night. Uma asks Grampu what a sleepover is. He explains that Oobi will sleep at Kako’s house. Uma is excited, as she believes that she will visit Kako as well. Grampu tells her that only the boys will be there, disappointing her. Grampu tries to cheer Uma up by creating a sleepover at their house, but she is still depressed. "Nice try," she tells him as she sulks. As Oobi is about to leave, Uma puts a photograph of her in his suitcase. She asks if he will remember her. Oobi assures her that he will and closes the suitcase. He explains that he will be back the next morning and is interrupted when Uma hugs him and refuses to let go. He says “goodbye” to her and leaves. Later, Uma decides to have a tea party by herself. She takes a sip from her teacup and invites the viewers to join her tea party. Grampu walks in and joins as well. Uma asks him to act like Oobi. He plays along and shifts his fingers to look like Oobi’s, with some minor difficulty. Uma later asks "Oobi" to play dress-up with her. The next scene shows them wearing hats and purple veils, speaking in posh British accents. They drink their tea, seeming to have a good time, but Uma is then reminded of Oobi's sleepover and becomes very depressed. Grampu leaves her alone as she walks to her room. She cries about Oobi until Grampu walks in with the telephone. Oobi is on the other line, talking about how he misses Uma as much as she misses him. He reassures her that he will return the next morning. Oobi sings her the song "Uma Sleep" and she slowly falls asleep. Grampu comes in and congratulates him on doing a good job of calming down Uma. In the next scene, Kako asks the viewers if they have any siblings. Afterwards, Oobi and Kako are playing with stuffed animals when Mamu tells them to go to sleep. Oobi gets the idea to play a letter game with Kako, using words that start with the letter S. They go to sleep as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Mamu (voice only) Oobi-Sleepover-Uma-talking.png|Uma playing with the phone Oobi-Sleepover-Kako-calls.png|Kako asks for a sleepover... Oobi-Sleepover-Grampu-says-yes.png|...and Grampu says yes. Oobi-Sleepover-no-Uma.png|"Oobi, Kako, sleepover. No Uma." Oobi-Sleepover-Grampu-feels-sorry.png|"...Yay?" Oobi-Sleepover-packing-a-suitcase.png|Packing a suitcase Oobi-Sleepover-Uma-sad.png|Uma sniffling Oobi-Sleepover-Uma-with-teacups.png|Uma with her teacups Oobi-Sleepover-tea-party.png|The tea party Oobi-Sleepover-Grampu-in-costume.png|Grampu feels sorry Oobi-Sleepover-ice-cream-photo.png|The siblings' photo Oobi-Sleepover-Uma-in-bed.png|"Uma... alone." Oobi-Sleepover-Grampu-with-the-phone.png|Grampu brings the phone over Oobi-Sleepover-singing-a-lullaby.png|"Oobi love Uma." Oobi-Sleepover-Uma-falls-asleep.png|Uma falls asleep Oobi-Sleepover-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Sleepover-Mamu-off-screen.png|Oobi and Kako's sleepover Oobi-Sleepover-the-boys-laughing.png|The boys laughing *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 23, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 16, 2005. (source) *Despite the name of the episode, the story is all about Uma dealing with her loneliness at home. Oobi's sleepover isn't shown until the very end. *This is the first episode where Mamu is featured. Here, she is only heard from off screen. She later shows up in person in "Theater!". *Oobi's toy car from "Oobi's Car!" is one of the things he packs into his travel trunk. *The scene where Uma and Grampu have a tea party is featured in the opening theme for season one. *This is the second episode to feature Kako's house, after a brief scene in "Piano Lesson!" where Kako talks to the viewers from his room. *The stuffed monkey that Kako keeps in his room is a Folkmanis monkey puppet. *When Grampu is at Uma's pretend tea party, he uses a posh, British-sounding voice. It's almost identical to the voice that Tyler Bunch (voice of Grampu) used for Dress-Up Chest on Blue's Room. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1